


To Strain the Moon and Back

by BewareOfBird



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Corporate-ish AU, Drama (?), F/M, Humour(?), Modern, Romance, You decide..., alternative universe, no powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareOfBird/pseuds/BewareOfBird
Summary: Neither of them can handle the stress without her, but who helps her when she can’t handle hers? One is enough, two is pushing it, three... it might be high time to call it quits.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Demande and Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	To Strain the Moon and Back

To Strain the Moon and Back

Corporate AU (I think)  
No Powers  
All characters  
Genre: Romance, Drama?, Humor? – you guys decide (shrugs) 

Summary – Neither of them can handle the stress without her, but who helps her when she can’t handle hers? One is enough, two is pushing it, three... it might be high time to call it quits.

~*~

Prologue

~*~

The alarm rings exactly five-thirty with a series of soft beeps and a pale hand brushes over a smooth convex button replacing the repetitive tune to a gentle quartet of strings. Lights switch on dimly, slowly and gradually becoming brighter to lit a spacious room with high ceilings and tall wide windows.

The sun had only just kissed the horizon, a sharp orange streak crossing over broken by tall skyrisers some distance away.

The body that rose from lustrous sheets stretched, firm muscles rippled from the chest, back and arms before standing tall. Large hands pushed back hair that sits just above the shoulders and the deep sigh that escaped from plush lips rumbling from deep inside the chest.

The shower head was as wide as the man, the water spamming the same, poured over as waterfalls would. Steady and warm, soap stored in golden lidded and font dispensers, black tiles that changed colour according the heat that hit its surface –the open bathroom was soon flooded in fog before needing to get dressed was required. Vents switched on as soon as the shower chamber lost the weight of its user, the mist rising rapidly upwards as heated lights brought the cold bathroom chamber to comfortable temperature. 

Shaving cream lathered a strong jawline and before long smooth as the rest of the owners body. 

Crisp grey slacks and an equally stiff dress shirt buttoned up with opulent white buttons in front of a set of mirrors, curved at its finest to miss the seams of each individual mirror that spanned one-eighty degrees, allowing the recipient to see himself in five different angles.

As he turned left and then to the right to appraise the figures reflection another smaller body arrived into the dressing room, who approached a chest of transparent glass drawers. Inside, with several rows and numerous columns, were neatly placed ties of various colours and patterns. 

A delicate hand traced over the choices, choosing a thickly threaded grey and white tie after a few seconds of perusing. Next over with the same drawer design were a collection a watches –Rolex, Breguet, Vacheron Constantin –to name a few. A brown strapped Patek Phillippe was picked out and placed next to the tie. Matching cuff-links popped up as well.

With hands placed over her front she silently waited till he left the embrace of the mirrors. The sun was now well over the skyline, the sharp rays blunted by the dark-tinted windows, before he turned his gaze to a young woman in the room.

“Good morning, Sir.” She greeted with a soft smile and she reached over to the tie, lifting the collar of his shift with practiced ease. She barely reached his shoulders but easily brought the tie’s tail over them twisting it into an elegant knot-tie. 

He lead the trip down the turning stairs with polished pointed shoes that clicked smartly along the wooden floors towards the front of the foyer. A small secluded coat room laid on the right before the set of French doors, to where he immediately diverted, looking over his reflection once more.

Stark white hair, coifed and brushed back; pale ice-blue eyes that matched unblemished pale skin.

“I’m beautiful.” Said the reflection. “Tadashi Demande, you are a beautiful man.” 

The woman behind him dropped her head to hide the curling of her lips into a thin line, but only for a second, before raising her head, “Yes, you are, Sir.”, resuming a controlled soft smile as the Tadashi Demande preened at his visage.

A car was waiting for them, a sleek pearlescent silver with ruby leather interior. The young woman glided the back door wide looking ahead instead of at the man that gazed at his watch before turning to seat himself inside. With a soft click she walked behind the vehicle and sat beside Tadashi Demande.

The car moved forward only then, the engine barely audible. 

“What is the agenda today.”

“There is a quick meeting at eight-thirty with the board for the quarterly.” She replies from the top of her head. “At ten, you are meeting with the CEO of the Elysium Enterprise, and then at...”

“Stop!” with a hand towards her, he brings the other, fisted, hand to his mouth. “Elyiusm Enterprise?” 

“Yes, Sir. You requested them a month back.”

“I know what I requested, Tsukino!” with wistful gush of breath, “I thought they would have fallen through.”

“Of course, Sir.”

“Ah well, I’m sure it will be short. I’m certain their new Chairman will blunder everything. A nameless dog has no place among pedigrees. Make note, Tsukino, of everything of what they say, plans.”

“Of course, Sir.”

“The take-over plan will happen, mark my word. I always get what I want.”

“Of course you do, Sir.” 

The rest of the trip travels blissfully silent. The woman to his left looks over a hand held tablet, fingers softly pressing down the screen till they reach a tall reflective building. ‘Diamond Nemesis’ sits at the top of both the entrance and the top of skyriser. 

A largish beige handbag beside her is brought to her lap as soon as the tablet is slotted inside, and when the car stops she slips out.

At the entrance wait several people, they give a wide berth towards the entrance, each dressed in dark suits with briefcases in hand.

She loops behind the car and opens the door for Tadashi Demande who exits the car with a flare, flicking his suit back to place his hands on his hips. His gaze brushes only forward and walks with his head raised as every single head in his immediate radius bows to him. “Good morning, Vice-Chairman.” 

Behind him, following his strides walks Tsukino Usagi, P.A. to Tadashi Demande. 

No one bows to her, afterall, she’s only a glorified secretary –one who is capable of not quaking, and is immune to fawning over the Vice-Chairman of Diamond Nemesis ENT.

With a practiced affected smile she follows him step for step. The daily routine. Handbag held at her front, stiletto’s that only marginally make her taller; today she chose the blue pencil skirt to go with the semi-fitted creme blouse. Her blonde hair in its usual high pony-tail, the lick-curl that sits at her mid-back bobs with each time her head gently sways. 

A perfect piece to reflect their, very perfect, Vice-Chairman.

She presses for the elevator, she holds the elevator door and she presses level 48 button with a key for the express pass. She ignores Tadashi Demande as he lifts a manicured hand to his chin, tilting himself at his own reflection. She keeps her face impassive.

They stop at their level and only after Tadashi Demande exits does she rush ahead of him.

“Vice-Chairman has arrived.” She bellows proudly, standing aside with fellow co-workers, managers of a various backgrounds, to bow towards Vice-Chairman Tadashi, who saunters past them proud as a peacock. 

They relax once they hear the door to his office close and Tsukino Usagi, PA, takes a deep breath and lets out an infectious laugh. 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who cares, Without Dreams is being written... slowly. It's been a tiring few years.
> 
> Anyway, I watched my first Korean Drama ever, "What's wrong with Secreatary Kim?", and i thought it was the funniest shit, I'm up to episode 3 but I felt a strong desire to begin this fun (for me) silly story.
> 
> No Beta


End file.
